


Hunter hunted sequel

by Rangerfan58



Category: Naruto
Genre: sequel to a story posted at ff.n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: sequel to a story found at ff.n by Brinshin





	1. Chapter 1

well it had been a few hours since Iruka had saved Kakashi from an idiot declaring him a missing nin not a good idea as it had turned out since Kakashi was alive the idiot was mandated to prison for a few days and then he would be released in the meantime Iruka and Kakashi had a lot to talk about

KAKASHI

I never thought you would understand a Jounin life style Iruka

IRUKA

there's a lot you don't know about me Kakashi-san however now that you do know I understand I have a question for you

KAKASHI

what's that Iruka?

IRUKA

I requested to Lady Tsunade to allow you to be my touchstone

KAKASHI

touchstone but...I've never been one nor had one even if it was recommended for all ANBU officers

IRUKA

I know all a touchstone really is is someone besides the Hokage who knows the persons identity should the person need to be recovered due to injury or death in most extreme cases you don't have to answer me right away I'll give you a few days to think about it and then we'll go from there

well a few days later Kakashi agreed to be Iruka's touchstone a year later it was a good thing that Iruka had a touchstone and one that was trust worthy because a hunter nin just showed up while Kakashi was training with his squad (OK in my stories Sasuke never left the village got it)

flashback to an hour ago in the Hokage's office and training field

_KAKASHI_

_do you need something hunter-san?_

_HUNTER_

_Kakashi Hatake you're needed in the Hokage's office immediately_

_KAKASHI_

_right well I have to go guys continue you're training for an hour and we'll continue tomorrow or when I get back depending on if I'm needed for a mission you three can't come on_

_he gets to the office within minutes_

_KAKASHI_

_you called for me Lady Tsunade?_

_TSUNADE_

_yes Kakashi we need to talk...in private_

_everyone quickly dispersed fearing her wrath_

_TSUNADE_

_Kakashi Iruka hasn't reported in for three days and he was supposed to be back five days ago but got delayed and informed me daily so now that it has been three days..._

_KAKASHI_

_he might be injured or dead I understand I leave immediately correct?_

_TSUNADE_

_correct_

_KAKASHI_

_very well if I'm not back in three days declare me and Iruka dead without saying it's Iruka_

_TSUNADE_

_of course now go his last report puts him about a day away from Lightening boarders_

_KAKASHI_

_understood_

present

KAKASHI

come on Iruka where are you?

three years later (well after the three day limit so he was declared dead) he finally found Iruka with the help of his dogs and the idiots who captured Iruka in the first place

KAKASHI

OK on your feet shinobi

IRUKA

(weak and hoarse) who...

KAKASHI

it's me your touchstone

IRUKA

Kakashi you came I'm...glad

Iruka fell unconscious which was fine with Kakashi it was better for him that way three days later he finally arrived in Konoha very late dirty and bloody but alive and with Iruka also in the same shape yet worse because of the torture he had gone through during his imprisonment these past three years of course they wouldn't just be allowed back inside the village especially since it was late at night and the gates were closed

GENMA

the gates are shut and that's that unless you're from Konoha you have to wait until morning

KAKASHI

we may not  _have_  until morning the person I'm carrying is severely injured

IZUMO

no and that's final nothing you say can get us to open these doors

well the arguing continues for another hour when Tsunade herself showed up for some of the reports which she knew she'd get the rest in the morning only to show up to a shouting match that was fortunately not waking up the neighborhood

GENMA

orders are orders!

KAKASHI

this man will die if he doesn't get medical attention soon!

IZUMO

sorry stranger but it ain't happening

KAKASHI

and  _I'm_  telling you it is!

after five minutes of it Tsunade had had enough

TSUNADE

that's enough

they all calmed down very quickly at hearing her voice

TSUNADE

now than I don't care who you are or what your purpose is but if you take one step inside this village you will be chased as an enemy and rumor has it the hunters and squad 7 are in foul moods tonight so I wouldn't try anything if I were you

KAKASHI

at least take my injured comrade in he'll die if he doesn't get medical attention

TSUNADE

and why should I trust you?

KAKASHI

if those two could leave

TSUNADE

they stay as gate guards they have pretty high security clearance

KAKASHI

not for everything that needs to be said but fine zulu 25 village of Konoha is stronger now than it was before the war

TSUNADE

how do you know that code?

GENMA

indeed this is interesting that code was nullified three years ago after the death of the person who came up with the code in the first place as a distinct identifying factor

KAKASHI

maybe this will help your memories especially yours lady Tsunade a village riot about four years ago started by rock shinobi spies it took forever to get that crowd under control plus Naruto Uzumaki using a little bit of the fox's power

GROUP

how do you know that?

TSUNADE

only those directly involved with the riot would know about that and the only ones that do that aren't here are squad 7, Ibiki, Iruka and...Kakashi but the last two are dead they died three years ago unless...show me your eye

Kakashi shows her his Sharingan eye as proof

TSUNADE

Kakashi you're alive which means that the one you're carrying is...highest medical alert now there may not be much time left and inform the hunter nin that one of there own has returned from the dead

hours later the hunter nin and Kakashi got word that Iruka would be alright

TSUNADE

it was close for a bit but we saved him now than everyone but the touchstone is to leave and that's final

and so the hunter nin leave and Kakashi stays knowing that the tentative bond of friendship formed through the promise of a touchstone had just become stronger


	2. Chapter 2

a few days later Iruka was out of the hospital recovering from his injuries and the hunters were gathered in Tsunade's office waiting for some people

"How much longer must we wait" "don't know but hopefully it won't be long"

just then Tsunade, Iruka (in his hunter outfit) and Kakashi entered the office

"sorry for keeping you waiting but I had to talk to your captain and his touchstone

"copy nin Kakashi is our captains touchstone how come we never knew"

"because only a few are to know who the touchstone is plus I was kind of busy trying to find your captain alive"

"besides that if an enemy were to get into the city it is best that those who protect and help the hunters stay stable are hidden"

"anyways I called you here to tell you that as of tomorrow everyone will be training with your captain and his touchstone and your own on a regular basis it's for the best trust me"

"yes Hokage"

and so that's what happened and over time the touchstones became known within the hunter realm as the ultimate trackers since they were the ones that were able to find their hunter if need be of course if they were looking for the captain most of the time all Kakashi had to do was go to the academy to let Iruka know something was up and that was that


	3. Chapter 3

Well it had been five months since the touchstones and hunters had started to work together and things weren't going too well in fact the hunters thought their captains touchstone was dead and the captain was just as lost since the "death" had occurred in the field looking for their captain and then trying to get him to safety but it ended up with one touchstone dead, three more seriously wounded, four hunters in need of medical attention in a varying degree, six Jounin wounded just as badly as the hunters, three Chunnin burned and injured and twelve Gennin injured on a search and rescue mission in friendly territory turned hostil

"ok we've officially lost a touchstone and our captain has gone into depression what now?"

"we wait and hope that he recovers"

"this could take a while"

well Iruka was at the memorial stone mourning the loss of Kakashi and this time it could go on the stone since it had been a public mission with Kakashi leading those not covered by masks and it had been decided soon after Kakashi and Iruka came back from their supposed deaths that for missions where the touchstone was recovering their hunter they too would wear a mask if it was a normal mission they wouldn't

"oh Kakashi I wish you didn't have to die on the mission"

two ANBU were personally assigned to watch Iruka though they didn't know why but when he started to spend hours on end at the memorial they reported it to the Hokage and all she told them to do was keep observing and so for three years they do so if the ANBU were assigned a different mission than two other ANBU were assigned to watch Iruka but only those four of course after three years of teaching and going to the memorial the ANBU finally had to step in because they finally saw the one sign of a shinobi breaking that they had never seen before due to the fact that Iruka normally did this in his own home, he went overboard in training near the memorial stone so the ANBU all four of them that night since they were all there and had no other assignments had to step in and stop him from hurting himself

"that's enough Iruka Umino, unless you want me to knock you out cold"

"go ahead I would actually prefer it if you would kill me"

"kill you what for?"

"because I failed my touchstone I failed Kakashi, I should've protected him even though I myself was in need of rescue and gravely injured"

he kept muttering to himself but the ANBU quickly realize that they were not to speak of what they were hearing and also that Iruka needed not only physical healing but psychological healing as well basically he needed some major professional help but first they took him to ANBU level in the hospital to take care of his physical injuries

"this man needs medical attention"

"he's a Chunnin he should be in a lower level"

well the ANBU knew all about touchstones and the fact that hunters were required to have one and also that the hunters rank didn't matter at ANBU HQ since it housed both ANBU and hunters but normally the hunters had their masks on for any kind of attention oh well the word of those four ANBU would suffice so two of them steadied Iruka's chakra with their own and the other two teleported them to ANBU HQ and proper medical attention for Iruka plus once he was dropped off one of the ANBU informed the Hokage about what had happened and he was given three months off pending a psychological evaluation to see just how broken Iruka was and it turned out he was quite broken over the loss of Kakashi since they had become good friends talking about team 7, helping each other with their wounds and if they were completely alone in Iruka's home talking about ANBU and hunter missions that they had taken lately or even Jounin to teaching missions and discussing the differences in the two so he was given a full year off or well he would have if not for what happened three months after the evaluation at the main gates

"can I help you?"

"I wish to speak with the Hokage"

"she's busy right now but if you like I can take you to a hotel where you can rest until she can see you"

well the mysterious cloaked person just sighs and says one last thing to the gate guards

"I didn't want to do this but now I have to"

he quickly knocked out the two guards and had ANBU on his tail but they were too slow and the mysterious person went into the Hokage's office via the closed window of course he was a bit slow in getting up so the ANBU chasing him got a chance to tackle him back to the ground

"ANBU what is the meaning of this?"

"apologies Hokage-sama but this intruder knocked out the village gate guards and went straight to your office"

"I see well stranger what do you have to say for yourself?"

"only that I have something to speak with you about immediately"

"and what is so urgent that you decided not to follow procedure and have ANBU chase you through the village?"

"the one known as Kakashi Hatake is still alive though you state that he's dead"

"impossible I was one of the ANBU on the mission and I  _saw_  him die, in fact except for those with the most serious of injuries everyone checked for a pulse and for chakra and none was detected"

the cloaked stranger just laughed as if he was amused

"and if you needed to make everyone including those on your team think you were dead for their safety what would you do?"

"I honestly don't know"

"well I do, look if you let go of me I will take my hood off so that you can see me better"

"very well but we'll be watching your every move"

"I would expect nothing less"

and so the person lets down the hood of the cloak and the ANBU actually faint from shock and the Hokage can just stare at the person

"but how?"

"it's a long story Hokage-sama"

"don't you long story me Kakashi, Iruka is on leave for a year and your team has been placed on inactive duty status because of your supposed death now tell me how?"

"it actually is a long story Tsunade-sama but essentially I faked my death on the field all those years ago but the enemy was better and captured me and I only escaped three months ago the full version will have to be in a  _very_  long mission report"

"very well but I want details on this report not to mention the fact that  _you_  get to explain to Iruka why you faked your death on the field and let him suffer thinking it was his fault even though he was so badly injured there wasn't really anything he could do"

"I will, and actually I want the whole team of that night to be there so that they can hear it from me"

"very well in two days we'll have the meeting right now though you need some hospital time"

by this time the two ANBU had recovered and understood that explanations would just have to wait and eventually everyone did indeed get a full explanation as two what happened all those years ago and after that things went back to normal or well as normal as a hunter's and touchstone's life is anyways


End file.
